


Truth

by BlackenedSkies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Slash, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackenedSkies/pseuds/BlackenedSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's constant nightmares have made Sam realize the horrifying truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

Dean lay his eyes clenched shut, whimpers being ripped from his throat, as he thrashed around in his cheap motel bed.  
The noise woke his younger brother, who stayed still in the darkness for a second before flicking on a lamp and climbing into bed with him and pulling him close, "Dean! Dean your safe! Come on, wake up!"  
The elder Winchester's eyes snapped open and Sam nearly found himself shoved to the floor as his brother sat bolt upright, the panic he was feeling obvious in his handsome face.

"Stop lying to me Dean!"

Sam closed his eyes and licked his lips, taking a deep breath trying to calm down. It had never been the younger's intention to yell; however he didn't regret finally saying what he had wanted to say for months. Sam was convinced these weren't just bad dream and that his brother remembered what hell was like, regardless of whether he was prepared to admit it or not.

An uneasy silence fell, Dean rubbing a hand down his face, before he looked down at the thin sheet in his lap.

"Yes, I remember. But this is my burden Sammy, not yours, so no, I will never talk about it to you."

Looking up from his sheet the brothers eyes locked, and they stared at each intensely.  
A strange sort of feeling passed between them, neither which could describe but they were both suddenly very aware of each other.  
Dean fought the urge to push Sam's floppy fringe away from his face, while Sam was trying not to lick away a bead of sweat on Dean's forehead.

Sam slowly licked his lips, Dean finding the small motion going straight to his groin as he fought to pull his eyes away from Sam's lips.  
After a few moment of silence staring the younger brother raised his hand to the elders face the atmosphere in the room changing as ever so slowly, Sam moved in.  
The kiss was a gentle one, a sweet and seductive, just a brief touching of lips, but as Sam went to pull away but Dean stopped him, putting a hand on the back of his head and deepening it.

When they broke away for air neither said a thing, Dean just simply laying down and pulling his brother into his arms.

"I didn't tell you because I wanted to protect you Sammy. I couldn't bare the thought of someone I loved carrying the same burden as me."

Sam just lay there, his head resting on his brothers chest, as he thought about Dean's words.

"I understand Dean, I do, I just...I just wish you'd stop thinking of it as burdening me. I want to be here for you, I want to help you."

Dean gently stroked his brothers hair and let out a long sigh, "I love you Sam."  
Sam grinned and tightened his grip, pulling himself impossibly closer, "I love you too."

Closing their eyes, they just lay like that, perfectly content until a peaceful sleep claimed them. there would no more nightmares for Dean, for tonight at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
